


Not 'Even'

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: I will write this wrong, Other, fuck sequels, fuck the boy ii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Fuck Brahms: The Boy II.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Not 'Even'

Brahms stood in front of the library shelves, running his finger along the spines as he tried to decide what to read. He jumped when he felt your arms wrap around him.

He smiled, putting his hands over yours. “You scared me for once.”

“I’ve been trying to do that since I met you.” You giggled. “I’ve been practicing.”

Brahms enjoyed the feeling of your arms around him as he browsed. However, as he pulled out a book, your arms didn’t leave him. Brahms enjoyed hugs way more than the next guy, but you usually pulled back sooner than this.

“Are you okay?” He asked, turning his head to look at you.

You pulled back, and he turned around, to be immediately enveloped in your arms again. Brahms blinked in surprise before hugging you back.

“Is this what I’m like?” He joked.

You nuzzled your face in his chest. “Sometimes.”

Brahms rested his chin on the top of your head, holding you. He continued to hold you, as more time passed. Then more time. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Brahms said, worry creeping into his voice. 

You nodded, looking up at him. You admired his face, or rather, the mask he always wore. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” You whispered, reaching up and running your hands through his hair.

Brahms closed his eyes, nuzzling his head into your hands, enjoying the feeling of your hands in his hair. “I’m beautiful?” 

“So beautiful.” You breathed, gently pulling him down towards you. Brahms knelt down, helping you, knowing his height was a disadvantage to you. You brushed your lips on his forehead, your fingers still tangled in his hair.

He made a soft sound of content as he straightened up, his eyes smiling.

You slipped your arms around him again, burying your face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent.

“You’re not usually this clingy.” He said, not-so-subtly smelling your hair. 

“I just love you so much. I think you’re perfect just the way you are.” You mumbled into his neck, dragging your nails up and down his back lightly. “The world can change and distort, but we never have to change. We’ll always be right here.”

“Do you need to take a nap?” Brahms asked, pressing his masked lips against the top of your head.

You giggled softly. “Maybe I do. I just want you to know that I love you so much. Everything about you. Even when you’re a brat, even when you don’t know how to act your age…no not ‘even,’ it’s because you are the way you are I love you so much. I love you, Brahmsy.”

Brahms shrugged out of your arms, scooping you up into his. “Nap time.”

Giggling, you kissed his cheek. “If you say so.”

“I do.” He started walking to the bedroom. “I love the attention, but let’s give me attention lying down.”

You breathed out of your nose, smiling. This was your Brahms. He would always be your Brahms.


End file.
